heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Resources
Gaia has 5 resources: Lumber, Ore, Sulfur, Crystal, Gold. Resources are used to build and upgrade buildings, hire units, and research spells. The amount of resources you spend also determines your fame. Gold equivalent All resources have an equivalent in gold: !Resource |Gold||Lumber||Ore||Sulfur||Crystal |- !Gold equivalent |1||5||5||10||10 |} Unit value Each unit of gold equivalent is worth 1 troop force. A Spear Militia costs 55 Gold, 6 Lumber, and 4 Sulfur. 55 + (6 * 5) + (4 * 10) = 125. A spear milita's force is 125. Fame Each 100 units of gold equivalent spent is worth 1 point of fame. A Level 2 Human Barracks costs 450 Gold, 45 Lumber, 45 Ore, 22 Sulfur, and 22 Crystal. + (45 * 5) + (45 * 5) + (22 * 10) + (22 * 10)/100 = 13.4. Upgrading to level 2 gains you 13.4 fame. Castellan experience Each 3 units of gold equivalent spent gives the Castellan 1 point of experience. A Level 2 Human Barracks costs 450 Gold, 45 Lumber, 45 Ore, 22 Sulfur, and 22 Crystal. + (45 * 5) + (45 * 5) + (22 * 10) + (22 * 10)/3 = 447. Upgrading to level 2 gains your Castellan 447 xp. Transport limits The Load attribute is for gold equivalent. You have 100 Zombies to transport Ore; one Zombie has a Load of 100. 100 * 100 / 5 = 2,000 The zombies can carry 2000 units of Ore. Acquiring resources There are many ways to get resources. Some assets produce resources automatically, and there are ways to acquire them manually. Castles Castles are your primary source of income. When you have a castle it comes with a set amount of resources from the start. These are available without needing to do anything at all and only provide the most meager of income but they are free. Lumber/Ore get 12 this way, Sulfur/Crystal gets 6 and Gold starts at 160 but is based on Townhall level. Mines Mines are your secondary source of income. Scattered around the map are mines that allow you to boost your resource production. These are your primary source of hourly resource generation in the game. Lumber/Ore mines provide 40, Sulfur/Crystal provide 20 and Gold provides 200. Castle Spells There are four castle spells, one for each type of non-Gold resource. Forestry Skill for Lumber, Mining Skill for Ore, Refining Skill for Sulfur and Polishing Skill for Crystal. Each of these spells provides half the resources that a mine gives you for the first level you place in them. These spells also provide a percentage bonus to all buffable sources. This percentage bonus is 5% extra for every level in the spell. These spells only apply to the castle they were researched in and have to be researched again for new castles. Castellan intelligence Your Castellan's intelligence buffs up the Gold production in your castle. It provides no benefit for the non-Gold resources. Castellan equipment All equipment pieces in the game have a chance to receive modifiers that boost resources, especially those from guild instances. These will stack with each other when you wear more than one piece. Equipment has it's own Quirks to deal with. Castellan spells There are two types of Hero spell that will modify the resources from regular sources. Both of them need to be equipped on the appointed Castellan in order to function. Unlike Castle Spells it doesn't matter how you manage to get the hero equipped with the spell. It can be from that castle, from another castle you own or even from a captured castle that you then abandon. Also, it doesn't matter what race the hero is, the race of the castle or the race that the spell was researched from. What is important is that while you can have the Gold and non-Gold spells equipped at the same time having two of the same type from different races will not stack, in fact you'll gain the benefit of the lower of the two. The spells for Gold production are Financing Ability for Undead, Prosperity for Elf and Tax Reform" for Humans. The spells for non-Gold production are Resource Control for Elf, Mining Efficiency for Human and Resource Pillage for Orc. Tower of Foison The Tower of Foison is a guild building that provides a boost to all of your resources. For every level in the building you gain 6 Lumber/Ore, 3 Sulfur/Crystal, and 30 Gold. The best part about the tower is that it affects all castles, so when you get more than one, all castles gain the tower bonus. Tower of Foison has it's own Quirk. Other methods *Attacking Resource Nodes *Occupying Temporarily occupiable buildings *Completing Tasks *Raiding other players' castles Transporting resources Much of the game revolves around obtaining resources and then moving them around to where you need them. Mines automatically transport resources to the castle they are attached to. All other resources must be carried by units. Each unit has a Load stat that determines how much it can carry. Load is the amount of resources a unit can carry represented in gold. The total load value of the entire force is used to determine how many resources a hero can transport between castles and the maximum amount of resources that a hero can plunder from an enemy castle. !rowspan=2|Resource !rowspan=2|Load usage !colspan=4|Transport unit capacities |- !Armed Soldier (150 load) !Dwarf Warrior (150 load) !Direwolf (150 load) !Zombie (100 load) |- |Gold||1||150||150||150||100 |- |Lumber||5||30||30||30||20 |- |Ore||5||30||30||30||20 |- |Sulfur||10||15||15||15||10 |- |Crystal||10||15||15||15||10 |} *All units can transport resources; the table lists the units are the best at it. Tips *Taverns are useful as they hint when the next batch of resources is to be given. Small ticks happen when it counts down to 50, 40, 30, 20 and 10 minutes left. The larger tick happens when the Tavern timer runs out and the heroes refresh. Category:Game Mechanics